1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to frozen beverage machines and, more particularly, to miniaturized frozen beverage machines.
2. Prior Art
Frozen beverage machines are typically utilized to produce, semi-frozen beverages such as daiquiries or slushes, as well as ice cream. The consistency of the product depends upon how long a refrigeration unit cools the unfrozen product remains in a cylinder, or freezing chamber, before it is released from the machine. Various means are utilized to maintain the desired consistency of the semi-frozen mixture. Most involve some sort of switch which controls a refrigeration process which, in turn, chills the cylinder containing the product. As the product freezes and reaches a desired degree of consistency, resistance to a stirring or scraping mechanism in the cylinder generally causes the switch to disengage the refrigeration mechanism for a period of time, thus maintaining the desired consistency.
The machines currently on the market are relatively large commercial machines, employing large vertical freezing cylinders or large horizontal freezing cylinders having stirring mechanism driven by a pulley arrangement which converts high motor speed to a lower speed for stirring and scraping product from the cylinder walls. The pulley arrangement usually comprises a large pulley which drives the stirring mechanism and is connected to a small pulley on a high speed electric motor via a belt. Similar means of gear reduction, such as sprockets and chains, could also be employed, but are not preferred. It is desirable to have horizontal freezing cylinders in order to minimize the effects of gravity on the mixing process. Horizontal cylinders are also preferred in situations where height constrictions are controlling. Such is the case with frozen beverage machines designed for home use. However, even with the horizontal positioning of the freezing cylinder, the prior art use of pulleys to accomplish gear reduction from the motor requires a great deal of space. Thus, no miniaturized frozen beverage machines are currently available which are suitable for home use.